1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an excavating bucket for a construction machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various kinds of work implements are attached to a hydraulic excavator or other such construction machine according to the work to be done.
For example, with a hydraulic excavator, an excavating bucket is mounted as a work implement at the distal end of an arm. A plurality of adapters are provided to the distal end portion on the excavation side of the excavating bucket to protrude from the distal end portion. A plurality of replaceable teeth are attached to the adapters. When the hydraulic excavator is used for excavation, the teeth provided at the distal ends of this bucket on the excavation side function as cutting blades that pierce the material being excavated and enhance the excavation performance.
The adapters provided at the left and right ends of the bucket (corner adapters) are mounted on the inside of the bucket side plates if the bucket is to be mounted to a small or medium-sized hydraulic excavator. On the other hand, if the bucket is to be mounted to a large-sized hydraulic excavator, the excavating work at a bucket wall face is performed with teeth mounted to the left and right ends, so these teeth are attached sticking out from the side plates.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2011-58278 (laid open on Mar. 24, 2011), for example, discloses an excavating bucket having corner adapters that are welded to the cutting edge and the end faces of the bucket side plates with two straps to sandwich the cutting edge attached on an extension line of the bottom plate that is part of the bucket. This excavating bucket is configured so that the left and right portions at the distal end of the distal end are inclined rearward from the middle portion, the spreading angle of the corner adapters is the same as the spreading angle of the side plates, and the left and right adapter distal ends are pulled in more than the other adapter distal ends.